Bitter Valentine
by SkipperChen
Summary: Cinta memang manis, jika cintamu berbalas. Namun jika tidak, cinta itu pahit. Karena cinta adalah luka. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja perjuangan Kuroo di Valentine kali itu. Untuk #SecretValentine2018. [KuroKen]


**Bitter Valentine**

 **For Secret Valentine 2018**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate**

 **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materil atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Semakin kukejar, semakin kau jauh. Kalimat itulah yang paling pantas mendeskripsikan kisah cinta Kuroo Tetsurou. Cinta memang manis, jika cintamu berbalas. Namun jika tidak, cinta itu pahit. Karena cinta adalah luka.

Siapa sangka sang pemuda berambut ayam yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang _fabulous_ harus mengalami kutukan cinta tak berbalas oleh gebetan sekaligus tetangganya sendiri, Kozume Kenma?

Kuroo tidak mengerti kenapa Kenma bisa setidak peka itu. Dari kecil, mereka selalu main bersama, bersekolah di tempat yang sama, juga berada dalam tim voli yang sama. Dari sekian banyak kenyamanan dan kebersamaan yang terjalin antara mereka, tak sekalipun Kenma sudi melirik Kuroo sebagai pacar potensial. Selama ini yang Kenma pedulikan hanya gawai dan konsol gim saja.

 _Mau dong jadi gawai. Tiap hari kerjaannya dipencet-pencet sama dielus-elus Kenma terus. Sementara aku? Dianggurin begitu saja. Dunia memang tidak adil._

Itulah nistanya cinta. Gara-gara dibutakan oleh cinta, Kuroo sampai setidak waras itu. Namun tak apa. Asalkan bisa selalu berada di sampingnya, Kuroo rasa ia sudah cukup senang. Bahagia memang sesederhana itu.

Awalnya begitu. Namun, setan selalu berhasil menyelinap ke dalam hati manusia yang putus asa.

Pertemuan Kuroo dengan sang setan terjadi saat Kuroo menyaksikan turnamen voli Karasuno—yang merupakan musuh turun temurun Nekoma—di prefektur Miyagi. Waktu itu, ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hazel ombre bernama Terushima. Karena pertemuan itu, Kuroo dan Terushima mulai merencanakan beberapa pertandingan latihan hingga membuat mereka dekat. Saat itulah sang terduga setan alias Terushima memengaruhi Kuroo dengan paham-paham negatifnya.

Terushima tahu Kuroo menyukai Kenma. ia pun tahu bahwa kisah cinta Kuroo dan Kenma tidak berjalan lancar karena Kenma tampak begitu tak acuh. Terushima jadi prihatin. Maka, dengan segala pengalamannya dalam mengejar cinta, Terushima memberi Kuroo sedikit nasihat.

"Nih ya, gua khatam deh sama yang beginian mah. Emang dia kayaknya cuek gitu sama lu. Tapi siapa yang tahu di hatinya dia mikir apa? Siapa tahu dia juga naksir, tapi gak mau nunjukin gara-gara lu gak nembak-nembak."

Serentetan kalimat persuasif, dan seketika Kuroo si manusia cerdas berubah menjadi manusia paling dungu sedunia. Efek dari putus asa dalam mengejar cinta memang berbahaya.

"Terus gua harus nembak dia, gitu?"

"Iyalah," sang setan kembali bersabda, "bentar lagi kan Valentine nih. Tembak dia! Gombalin, terus kasih coklat, pasti berhasil!"

"Ada buktinya nggak?"

"Ada! Buktinya Karasuno sempat porak-poranda gara-gara gua PDKT-in kaptennya."

Kuroo terbelalak, "hah? Siapa? Daichi?"

"Iyalah siapa lagi?"

"Bukannya dia sama Suga?"

"Yaelah," Terushima menepuk pundak Kuroo, "makanya belajar nikung!"

Kuroo terkesima, "waaah gila lo bajingan!" Namun ibu jari kanannya teracung, "mantab."

Percakapan itulah awal dari segala perjuangan Kuroo dalam mendapatkan Kenma di hari Valentine. Tidak lagi dengan pendekatan perlahan seperti yang Kuroo lakukan di masa lalu, pendekatannya kali ini terkesan lebih frontal.

* * *

Hari Valentine akhirnya tiba juga. Hari yang Terushima sarankan agar Kuroo menyatakan perasaannya pada Kenma. Si bocah berambut ayam jago bangun pagi hari dengan semangat, seraya memasukkan sekotak cokelat ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa ia kecup kotak cokelat itu sambil membayangkan wajah Kenma.

"Tenang aja, hari ini pasti kita jadian," ungkapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kuroo menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kenma.

Ruang makan kediaman Kozume diisi oleh empat orang hari itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Kozume, Kenma, dan Kuroo. Suasana makan yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung karena kehadiran Kuroo. Pasalnya, sang kapten Nekoma yang duduk di hadapan Kenma tidak ikut sarapan, melainkan hanya bertopang dagu sambil menatap Kenma dengan seringai konyol. Orang tua Kenma saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Tetsurou- _kun_ , tidak mau ikut makan?" tanya Nyonya Kozume.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Aku sudah sarapan."

Orang tua Kenma kembali melempar tatapan bingung kepada satu sama lain. Apa yang si anak tetangga lakukan di rumah orang pagi-pagi begini kalau tidak numpang sarapan? Tetapi keheranannya tidak begitu mereka tunjukkan lantaran putra tunggal mereka, Kenma, tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Kenma di sebrang sana masih sarapan dengan kalem. Sesekali ia memegang ponsel untuk mengecek notifikasi gim. Kuroo yang melihat Kenma memegang ponsel untuk kesekian kalinya pun memegang tangan Kenma, berusaha menghalanginya untuk mengecek ponsel.

"Jangan makan sambil main ponsel, Kenma. Makan yang benar."

Kenma hanya bergeming pasrah ketika Kuroo merebut ponselnya, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kamu imut deh kalau makanmu lahap."

Mungkin Kuroo berekspektasi bahwa Kenma akan berdebar-debar akibat gombalannya, kemudian Kenma akan merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, dan seketika paras Kuroo dipenuhi efek _bling-bling_ karena Kenma terlalu terpesona oleh kalimat manisnya. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Kenma tersedak. Wajah Kuroo justru terlihat seperti kucing garong kelaparan yang sedang melihat ikan asin. Agak datar, tetapi menyeringai.

Sebelah mata Kuroo mengedip ketika Kenma menatapnya. Sontak, Kenma menundukkan pandangannya kembali pada makanan karena terlalu malas menatap wajah mesum Kuroo lama-lama.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kenma mendapati Kuroo melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh.

Mulai dari tindakannya merangkul pundak Kenma selama berjalan yang membuat Kenma sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kuro, lepaskan. Pundakku berat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini solusi agar kamu tidak diculik."

Kenma menghela napas.

Selanjutnya, di dalam bis. Kenma menempati satu bangku di pojok sebelah kanan, sementara Kuroo duduk di sebelahnya. Selama perjalanan, Kuroo merentangkan tangannya menghadap Kenma, menampakkan sedikit cetakan keringat di bagian ketiak bajunya. Gesturnya menunjukkan seolah ia berusaha untuk menghalangi Kenma keluar dari bangkunya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Melindungi dirimu dari ancaman dalam bis."

Helaan napas kembali lolos dari bibir Kenma.

Sesampainya di sekolah, tepatnya di depan kelas Kenma, Kuroo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Kenma seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kenma bergeming. Matanya berusaha menatap siswa-siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang demi menghindari tatapan intens Kuroo.

"Sepulang sekolah, aku tunggu di depan kelas, ya?"

Kenma masih bergeming.

"Sampai jumpa," Kuroo mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya berlalu menuju kelas. Kenma merinding disko _season_ dua.

Tampaknya, Kuroo tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kenma terus menunjukkan sikap ketidaknyamanan. Otaknya hanya difokuskan oleh pernyataan cinta pertamanya nanti sore. Ia melangkah menuju kelas dengan semangat, berharap kelas cepat selesai supaya ia kembali bertemu dengan Kenma. Sementara Kenma di sana berharap kelas tidak akan berakhir agar ia tak perlu bertemu dengan Kuroo yang pecicilan begitu.

* * *

Akhirnya, pelajaran hari itu berakhir juga. Tiba-tiba semangat Kuroo langsung meningkat. Sebentar lagi, waktunya menyatakan cinta akan tiba. Ia pun bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, kemudian kembali memastikan bahwa cokelat Valentine-nya tidak tertinggal. Kotak berukuran 15x15cm berisi 9 keping cokelat berbentuk hati itu diusapnya lembut, kemudian ia kecup berkali-kali hingga ludahnya menempel pada bungkusnya. Jorok.

"Kenma, tunggu aku."

Kotak cokelatnya kembali ia masukkan ke dalam tas, kemudian ia berlalu menuju kelas Kenma.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Kenma, Kuroo berusaha mengintip keadaan kelasnya dari jendela. Tampak seorang siswa berdiri di depan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya itu sang ketua kelas yang sedang memberi pengumuman. Di bangku ketiga barisan paling kanan, tampak Kenma sedang bertopang dagu sebelah tangannya. Sesekali ia menguap, sesekali ia mengucek mata. Ketika sang ketua selesai bicara dan anak-anak lain bergegas pulang, Kenma di sana masih duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan mode _landscape_.

Ah, pasti dia main gim lagi. Kuroo sabar menunggu di luar karena ia tahu betapa fokusnya Kenma ketika sedang bermain gim.

Sialnya, Kenma sepertinya terlalu fokus.

Kurang lebih satu jam Kuroo menunggu sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Ketua kelas dan beberapa rekannya bahkan sudah keluar kelas lima menit lalu. Hanya Kenma siswa yang tersisa di sana. Kuroo jadi gemas. Kenma itu sedang apa, sih? Akhirnya, ia masuk ke kelas itu.

Kuroo menggeser pintu dengan keras. Sengaja, supaya Kenma dengar kalau dia masuk. Sayangnya, Kuroo terlalu berharap. Kenma masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Bahkan setelah Kuroo berdiri di depannya, yang membuat sinar matahari terhalang dari tempatnya, Kenma tetap fokus bermain gim.

"Kenma," Kuroo memanggil.

"Hm?" Kenma menjawab, namun matanya masih terpaku pada ponsel.

"Masih betah?"

"Sebentar lagi. Sedang lawan raja terakhir." Tangannya masih sibuk menyentuh layar walaupun mulutnya terus menjawab pertanyaan Kuroo. Gebetan Kuroo memang punya kemampuan _multitasking_ yag menakjubkan.

"Ini hari Valentine lho."

"Aku tahu. Tadi teman-teman bertukar cokelat. Aku juga dapat."

Kuroo terpelatuk. "Hah? Yang benar? Dari siapa?"

"Aku lupa siapa. Tiga orang. Mereka berbagi ke semua orang."

Kuroo menghela napas lega. Ternyata Kenma tidak dapat pernyataan cinta. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja sebelah Kenma sambil kembali menunggu Kenma yang masih fokus pada gamenya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah Kenma. Ekspresinya dingin, terlihat begitu fokus menghancurkan lawan seolah pertempuran yang sedang dilakukannya adalah pertempuran hidup dan mati sungguhan. Kuroo tertegun. Ketenangan dan tingkat fokus Kenma memang selalu membuatnya terpukau. Hingga akhirnya Kenma merasa cukup pada gimnya, ia mulai menatap Kuroo yang masih setia menunggu di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang duluan saja?"

"Biasanya juga kita pulang bareng kan?"

"Tidak. Biasanya kita pulang duluan kalau kau atau aku ada urusan di kelas."

"Tetapi aku tahu kau tidak ada urusan di kelas."

Kenma tertegun. Sepertinya usahanya menghindari Kuroo sia-sia begitu saja.

"Ini," Kuroo menyerahkan kotak cokelatnya pada Kenma, "untukmu. Selamat hari Valentine."

Kenma menatap ragu ke arah cokelat itu. Tampak tangannya tergerak untuk meraihnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian tangannya kembali turun. Pundak Kuroo melemas akibatnya.

"Aku sudah dapat 3 cokelat. Kebanyakan."

"Aku akan habiskan yang 3 itu kalau mau. Asalkan ambil yang ini."

"Kau saja yang makan punyamu."

Kuroo _sweatdrop_. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kenma. Cokelat itu ia letakkan di atas mejanya, kemudian kedua tangannya mencubit pipi mungil Kenma. Kenma merintih kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin cubitan Kuroo terlalu keras.

"Heh kau ini. Ini cokelat sengaja aku buat untukmu, tahu? Kau tahu kan pria di Jepang tidak biasa memberi cokelat Valentine? Tetapi aku berikan ini. Untukmu seorang. Kau begitu spesial, Kenma."

Kuroo melepas cubitannya. Setelahnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Kenma, sementara tangan kanannya meletakkan cokelat itu di tangan kanan Kenma.

Kuroo menatap Kenma lekat, masih dengan tatapan kucing lapar seperti tadi pagi. "Aku menyukaimu. _Be my Valentine, please?"_

Kenma mundur perlahan. Kepalanya ia jauhkan dari kepala Kuroo yang sepertinya semakin lama mulai mendekati wajahnya. Tangan kanannya meletakkan cokelat pemberian Kuroo di atas meja, tangan kirinya melepas genggaman Kuroo, kemudian kedua tangan itu mendorong wajah Kuroo menjauh dari wajahnya. Dengan sigap, Kenma berdiri, mengambil tas dan ponselnya, kemudian berlari menjauhi Kuroo.

"Maaf Kuro. Aku tidak boleh pacaran. Selamat tinggal."

Kenma berlalu, meninggalkan Kuroo bergeming sendirian di ruang kelas.

Kuroo mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, kemudian menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Kejadian tadi berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya Kuroo seperti sedang bermimpi. Ia memegangi dadanya, detak jantungnya masih terasa. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hanya ruang kelas hampa yang ia temukan di sana. Kemudian, mata kucingnya menemukan sekotak cokelat tergeletak di atas meja. Ia ambil kotak tersebut, ia cium dengan hidungnya. Bau ludah. Ini benar-benar cokelat yang ia siapkan tadi pagi. Ternyata semua ini bukan mimpi.

Kuroo baru saja ditolak.

Kenapa, Ya Tuhan? Bukankah Kuroo sudah tampan dan berani? Bukankah Kuroo adalah pria paling _fabulous_ seantero Nekoma? Kenapa ia harus mengalami penolakan begini?

Kuroo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia genggam dadanya, berusaha menahan sesak. Ingin menangis pun tidak kuat rasanya. Apakah perjuangannya kurang? Menemani Kenma dari kecil, apakah itu kurang? Apa Kenma benar-benar tidak ada perasaan pada Kuroo walaupun mereka sudah sedekat ini dari kecil? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan rayuan dan cokelat yang telah Terushima sarankan pun telah Kuroo lakukan, kenapa gagal juga?

Oh, itu dia. Itu dia, goblok. Kuroo baru sadar.

Saran iblis penikung dari Terushima pasti telah menjerumuskan Kuroo ke lembah penolakan. Terushima saja gagal menikung Daichi. Daichi masih milik Suga. Yang Terushima berhasil lakukan cuma memporak-porandakan Karasuno. Ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa Daichi balik menyukainya. Cinta Daichi dan Suga tidak runtuh.

"Aku memang manusia bodoh, Kenma," ujar Kuroo kepada udara hampa.

Mungkin inilah harga yang harus dibayar karena telah mengikuti saran seorang penikung? Entahlah. Kuroo tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, atau minimal Kenma bersikap seolah hari ini tidak terjadi. Ia hanya berharap Kenma masih sudi dekat-dekat dengannya walaupun hanya sebatas teman.

Ya, hanya _teman._

Sadarlah, Kuroo. Nyatanya cinta adalah luka. Cinta memang semenyakitkan itu. Harus dekat-dekat dengan sang gebetan tanpa ada ikatan, apakah Kuroo sanggup baik-baik saja?

Siapa yang tahu. Nyatanya, Kuroo sudah hidup selama itu dengan cintanya kepada Kenma yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari itu, perjalanan Kuroo menuju rumah terasa begitu berat. Cokelat yang ia buat susah payah terpaksa harus kembali ia bawa pulang. Kuroo bisa pastikan bahwa rasa cokelat ini telah berubah dari manis menuju pahit, seperti saat cokelat belum diberi gula. Ah, sudahlah. Saat ini, ia tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya berharap besok hubungannya dengan Kenma kembali seperti semula.

 _Tolong, lupakan hari ini._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: oke ini tanggal 16. Valentine udah lewat 2 hari, deadline SV lewat sehari. Telat pisan hehehehehehehehe aku wb /sungkem/

kepada penerima hadiahku, maaf banget :") dari definisi cinta adalah luka, mungkin ini harusnya angst atau h/c. tapi malah jadi humor gagal gini. jangan gorok aku :")

Salam wb, SkipperChen


End file.
